Chen Qing He
Chen Qing He (Chinese: 陳 青和; pinyin: Chén Qīng Hé) was a student at Ying De Academy. Qing He transferred to Ying De, after his family became rich by selling their land. He was a friend of Dong Shan Cai, whom he also had romantic feelings for. Biography Early life Qing He first met Dong Shan Cai in elementary school.Episode 3, Meteor Garden They also attended junior high together. The two were good friends during this time, but lost contact at some point. College Meeting Shan Cai again His parents became rich after selling their ancestral land. Qing He enrolled at Ying De Academy, where he was reunited with Shan Cai. Dao Ming Si became jealous of their closeness and gave Qing He a red card. He began being bullied by the other students. Instead of going on the school trip to Hawaii, Qing He invited Shan Cai on a cruise.Episode 2, Meteor Garden To their annoyance, Si bought the cruise ship, but they decided to go anyway. After Si and Shan Cai accidentally kiss, Qing He challenged him to a swimming contest, though he lost badly. Him and Si ended up making sashimi for the whole ship that night. After the cruise, Qing He wrongly thought that no one would bully him or Shan Cai. He was immediately proven wrong. Qing He later attended Teng Tang Jing's birthday party with Shan Cai and Xiao You. He spent much of the party collecting signatures from the various celebrities. Despite not knowing Jing well, he said goodbye to her at the airport with the F4.Episode 4, Meteor Garden He later went dancing with his classmates, including Shan Cai and Li Zhen. Shan Cai asked him to take Li Zhen home, since she appeared to be drunk. Two days later, Qing He tried to protect Shan Cai from bullies, but was beat up in the process.Episode 5, Meteor Garden On friendly terms with the F4 Qing He briefly joined the F4, when Hua Ze Lei betrayed Si. Neither Xi Men or Mei Zuo were happy with his recruitment. His time as a F4 member was short-lived, since he played on Shan Cai's side during the three-on-three basketball match. The game was declared a draw, after Si gave up at the last second. Qing He was later present at the airport, when Si left to go to New York. When Shan Cai went missing, Qing He frantically searched for her, but was ultimately unable to find her. After the incident, Qing He vowed that he would try his best to protect her.Episode 9, Meteor Garden He congratulated Si on his engagement to He Yuan Zi, rejoicing that he might have a chance with Shan Cai. Qing He later confessed his feelings to Shan Cai, but she did not hear him.Episode 11, Meteor Garden A few days later, Qing He reported to Xiao You that Shan Cai and Si had started dating. He then attempted to convince her to help him break them up.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Qing He's father later lost all of his money. Unknown to Qing He at the time, Si's mother Feng ruined his family and Xiao You's financially in order to hurt Shan Cai. She disappeared after the incident, and Qing He began searching for her and sending her text messages daily.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Qing He coincidentally watched the news and recognized Shan Cai, who was working at a restaurant in a small fishing village. He and Lei went to the village to bring her back to Taipei.Episode 15, Meteor Garden After Shan Cai returned to school, she and Qing He remained friends. He witnessed many of Shan Cai's and Si's relationship troubles, including Lei pursuing her and the incident with Si's fake cousin, Ya Men.Episode 16, Meteor Garden When Si's and Xiao Zi's marriage was announced, Qing He was quick to believe it was real and talked ill of Si. Nevertheless, he provided Xi Men and Mei Zuo with the idea to call Si's sister, Dao Ming Zhuang.Episode 18, Meteor Garden Physical appearance He was generally considered unattractive by his classmates. Qian Hui even went so far as to call him a "toad". Despite this, Qing He had normal, likable features. He had brown hair, which he styled in a spiky fashion, and brown eyes. Qing He was around 176 centimeters tall, which was about four centimeters shorter than the F4. He also had both of his ears pierced. Personality and traits Qing He was a funny, happy, and easy to get along with person. Due to his upbringing, Qing He was new to the ways of the wealthy. He was naturally annoying to rich people, including the F4. Qing He also occasionally embarrassed his friends due his ignorance and naivete. He and Shan Cai were close friends. Because of their closeness, he often knew more about her current circumstances than Si or the other F4 members. Behind the scenes *Edward Ou portrays Qing He in Meteor Garden (2001), Meteor Rain (2001), and Meteor Garden II (2002). *Ou contributed the song "Close to You" to the ''Meteor Garden II'' soundtrack. *In the 2018 ''Meteor Garden'' remake, Qing He is played by Chinese actor Liu Yin Hao. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents